Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $9$ and the product of $-4$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $4$ plus the quantity of $-9$ times that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-4$ and $x$ $-4 \times x = \color{orange}{-4x}$ What is the sum of $9$ and $-4x$ $-4x$ $ + 9$ What is the quantity of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (-4x + 9) = \color{orange}{-9(-4x+9)}$ What is $4$ plus $\color{orange}{-9(-4x+9)}$ $-9(-4x+9)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(-4x+9)+4$.